


The Big Bad Wolf

by pyrosgf



Series: Plotbunny Graveyard - Where Ideas Go To Die [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this sometime after Halloween and haven't touched it in months.  I'm officially throwing it in the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy saw from the tense set of Adam's shoulders, the frown lines around his mouth, and the dark circles under his eyes that Adam would've preferred staying in tonight. It was even more apparent in the tone Adam used while barking at Sutan that he was going to be late. 

"Like you're ever on time," Sutan huffed and continued to carefully glue the hair to Adam's face and neck. 

Tommy had loved the idea of Adam dressing up as a wolf, but he hadn't expected Adam to be this cranky before the makeup was even half done. Tommy was suddenly glad he wasn't Sutan. Tommy gave up watching Adam fuss and headed into the living room. He sat down with every intention of turning the TV on, but never managed. Instead he listened to Adam, the anger in his tone drifting from the bedroom they shared. This wasn't like Adam, too much work, recording, and appearances were making him cranky and leaving them very little time to spend together. 

Tommy wasn't happy about the fact they'd been pushed to conceal their relationship for a little while longer, but management insisted that buzz of their romance would only hinder Adam's upcoming album. Tommy had argued and so had Adam, but it hadn't done any good. Mum was the word until after the album release and for that reason Tommy found himself missing the best Halloween part of the year. Tommy knew he could go, but he also knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Adam and there were too many paps around for that. 

It was long about the time he heard Sutan raise his voice in anger that Tommy decided tonight he was gonna have to help his wolf howl at the moon a little or the wolf was gonna eat Little Red Riding Hood and her whole damn family. He wouldn't have time to tame him before the party, but after... yes after. A devious plan formed in his mind. Yep, he could be just as naughty as The Big Bad Wolf. He cackled to himself. 

… 

It was true, Adam loved Halloween, but this year he wasn't feeling up to it. He couldn't cut out on his own Halloween party so he dutifully walked the red carpet and posed for photos. The interviewers were nice, but even the sound of their voices grated on his fragile nerves. 

These were the days that he was reminded how little time he had to himself. His skin felt tight and he was bone tired. Too much working on the album and appearances and too little time to sleep or get laid by his gorgeous boyfriend. He couldn't even really enjoy that thanks to the label. They'd agreed it would be better if Tommy didn't attend events with him, for fear of fueling the already widespread rumors that he'd turned Tommy. That thought almost made him smile, almost. Sure, he'd lured Tommy to the 'dark side' with burritos and a side of anal sex. 

Adam pushed the thoughts aside. He could be a good little actor and pretend everything was fine. He would get up onstage and perform for the crowd and no one would know he wasn't having the time of his life. Then as soon as he could cut out without being missed, he was out of here. The thump of the bass was too loud, jittering his already overwhelmed body. All he wanted to do was go home, take off all the fur that kept tickling various parts of his body, and crawl into bed with Tommy. Tommy would make it better. 

… 

After Adam walked out the door it had taken Tommy approximately ten minutes of pleading and one promise to go to a drag show with Sutan for his life partner to agree to his wicked little plan. 

The next two hours had been spent shaving, showering, and waiting for Sutan to return with an outfit and appropriate accessories. 

Sutan had returned grumbling about how hard it had been to procure a Halloween costume like this so close to Halloween, but Tommy had graciously thanked him with a peck on the lips. Sutan had happily hushed in favor of getting Tommy into his makeup. By the time Sutan had finished, Tommy's lids were smoky and his lips were cherry red. Getting into the outfit had been the final part of the transformation. The top was a fitted corset black and red with white ruffled detailing that hid the breast forms Sutan had shoved at him. The skirt had made Tommy think of a maids costume only it was red and black. The hood was red and had been tied into a neat little bow by Sutan. The knee high white socks with black bows above his knees had conjured a slutty school girl comment from Sutan. The final pieces were the silky black elbow length gloves, but those would have to wait. Everything was fine until Sutan had described the best way to tuck. 

Tucking had been an experience he wouldn't soon forget and had been quickly followed by the black silk gloves. Now, laid out on their bed wearing little black spandex panties so tight he was pretty sure he'd never see his balls again, he began to wonder if it was going to be worth it. After all, Adam had been pretty cranky before he left. Tommy wasn't sure if Tommy's little forray into drag would be welcomed. 

… 

Adam's shoulders were up to his ears by the time he walked out of the club. Tension radiated through him and he blew out a frustrated breath when he heard someone call his name. He turned and gave the most genuine smile he could manage and he was sure it probably looked pained. The girl waved and shouted to him that she loved his costume and that was it. Adam sighed, thankful for the reprieve. By the time he reached his car the sounds from the club had mellowed to a low roar. Without the bass thrumming through his veins he was less jittery. He unlocked the door and dropped into the seat. 

It was automatic for him to pull on his seatbelt and then he pulled the door closed. With the key in the ignition he did something he rarely ever did. He turned off radio. Adam was completely overstimulated after interacting with so many people in such a loud environment. All he wanted to do now was get home, get out of his costume and all the itchy hair that accompanied it, and crawl into bed with Tommy. 

The quiet of the drive left him feeling a little less stressed by the time he pulled into the driveway. When he got out he noticed the front porch light was on and so was the one in the hallways judging by the light twinkling through one of the windows. It was still early for Tommy and it wasn't like him to leave the hallway light on if he'd gone to bed. 

Puzzled Adam unlocked the door and keyed in the code to the alarm before resetting it and then took note of the basket that sat in the hallway. There was a red and white plaid tablecloth beneath it and of all things it made him think of Yogi. His interest was peeked so he walked over to the basket and kneeled down beside it. It was then he noticed something sticking out of one side of the basket. He grabbed it, a card, blood red with black handwriting that was very familiar. 

_You were a big bad wolf to Sutan earlier so I thought you might want to play with Little Red Riding Hood tonight. Maybe this basket full of goodies will improve your mood. XOXO, TJ._

The card slipped from between his fingers and he made a mental note to himself that he owed Sutan an apology and probably a new expensive pair of heels for Raja. Then he stared at the basket for several moments and listened to see if he could hear Tommy in the bedroom. The house was silent and curiosity finally got the best of him. He opened the basket and found an array of items. If Tommy wanted to play Red Riding Hood Adam supposed he would just have to devour Tommy. 

Adam made quick work of getting out of his suit. He was careful to fold each piece neatly even when all he wanted to do was rush into the bedroom to see Tommy. He left each item in a neat pile on the tablecloth next to his gold boots. He also popped out the wolfy teeth and places those next to the pile. With those gone he wouldn't be paranoid that he would unintentionally hurt Tommy during their play. In only his boxer briefs he grabbed the picnic basket and headed down the hallway and up the staircase. 

...


End file.
